Poltergeist The Legacy: Rain Showers
by Pari
Summary: I have found some of my old PTL fics and try to rework them and post them here. This is just a ficlet of two of my favorite character having a sweet rendezvous in the rain. very short and sweet. Plz R&R!


She had been in the garden for an hour just walking about, and enjoying the beauty of all the flowers around her. She could hear the thunder rumbling in the distant, and the clouds darkening. A rainstorm was coming, but she didn't care. She walked on to a small meadow of poppies, and then laid down in them. She stared at the clouds, trying to make out shapes. The rain began to fall in mist that sprinkled across her face. She closed her eyes. She reached down, and started to unbutton the summer dress she wore. She pulled it from her shoulders, and inched down her waist, across her hips, and down her thighs. She kicked it aside along with her sandals. She laid back in nothing but her black satin bra and panties. The rain fell like small pellets, pelting her flesh. She smiled at the sensations it gave her as it struck her skin. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps come up the hillside. It wasn't until she felt a hard body fall, putting all of its weight on her, did she open her eyes.

"Whoa, Sorry Alex, I didn't see you." Nick said as he lifted up onto his elbows, taking his full weight off of her. He glanced down to get an eye full of Alex's wet brown skin. Alex followed his eye, smiling at the expression on his face.

"It's Ok. No harm done. See." Alex said, lifting her arms above her head, which caused her breast to lift and Nick stared at them shamelessly. The rain came down harder. Alex's curls clung to her face and shoulders. Nick stared down at her, thinking how beautiful she looked.

"We better get back to the house, before it gets worse." He spoke out but didn't move. Alex moved her legs further apart, letting Nick slip down between her legs.

"Why it's just a little rain shower." She replied and ran her hands across her wet skin. "You're not afraid of a little rain are you Nick?" She then lifted up on her elbows and her face was close to his. She smiled at him, and he returned a smile.

"No but aren't you …cold?" Nick asked, keeping his eye on her cleavage the whole time.

"No," Alex answered, arching her back to give him a better view. "In fact it feels very good, here." She suddenly pushed Nick back, and sat upright more. She reached out and pulled at his sweatshirt and lifted it above his head. She ran her hands across his hairy chest. "There, now isn't that better?" She smiled and Nick smiled back. Alex leaned in unexpectantly and kissed his lips causing Nick to pulled back, shocked.

"I don't think we should be doing this." Nick started to protest. "What are we doing, here?" Alex shrugged and then lied back down as if the entire situation didn't matter, and was no big deal to her.

"I was just in the mood for a little love making in the rain, but if you're not into that, it's fine." Alex said, closing her eyes again. Nick watched her, watched as the rain hit her body, and slid down into the crevices between her breasts and thighs. He leaned down over her. She didn't move, never opened her eyes. She was going to make him come to her. If he wanted her, and she knew he did, he would have to take her. Nick, with shaky hands, stroked her neck, and trailed down to her shoulders, pulling her strap down. He lied back down above her. She opened her thighs to welcome him. He reached down, lifted her head to his, and devoured her lips with his own. This gave Alex the answer she awaited, and she reached down and untied the drawstring that held his pants. Nick also pulled at her panties, gliding them down across her hips and backside. She lifted her butt, giving him easier access. He then moved to her bra, not caring to unlatch it, but ripped it away from Alex's soft flesh. He then kissed the red marks left against her skin. She stripped him of the rest of his clothing, and he lay on top of her, naked and hard. She looked into his eye and could see that there was still some doubt, some uncertainty that what they were doing was right. She didn't give him long in his thoughts, before she locked her legs around his waist, and thrust him down on her. He entered her roughly at first, causing her to grip his shoulders and groan in pain. Then, with each thrust came a mounting pleasure, like waves, hitting both of them. They thrashed against each other, like the rain against their bodies. Their movements became fevered, as they both clung to one another. Their moans grew louder and louder, as pelvis pounded pelvis. Alex clawed at Nick's back, and he pulled at her hair. Both drew closer to the edge. Their hearts race, like their thrusts, which seem to be in a race. Alex finished first, with a scream and a bite to her bottom lip, drawing blood. Nick soon followed, calling out her name before collapsing, dropping his full weight on her. They lay there in the rain, and in silence. After a moment, Alex spoke.

"Nick, have you ever made love under the moonlight?" She asked, and then opened her mouth to let the rain, fall down her throat. He lifted up a little, and looked down at her, smiling.

"No, but I certainly hope I will." Alex opened her eyes to him, and smiled slyly.

"Oh I'm sure you will." She said. Nick moved back to her, kissing her ravenously, and as the rain stopped the lover began again.

The End


End file.
